


I Know

by Rynnsama



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, climbing up a trellis, cute love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynnsama/pseuds/Rynnsama
Summary: Bobby has a special Christmas Eve delivery.
Relationships: Bobby Brown (Karate Kid)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Twelve Days of Cobra Kai-mas





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jules1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/gifts).



> Becca & Amy belong to Jules1980 and are featured in their story "A Careless Man's Careful Daughter". Go and check it out if you have time! Also includes nerdy Star Wars references.

He inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. It was a moment he had been planning since Thanksgiving but it was nothing like he had imagined. It had been a year since they had started dating and he really liked Becca. So much in fact he had decided to enlist his brother’s help in picking out a gift for this Christmas as his friends had proved to be useless with each suggestion they had made.

Adam had told him to make it personal, that girls liked that kind of thing. And that’s what he did. He was sure she was going to love it. At least he had been sure of it before the tournament.

He bit his lip as he thought back only a few days. Everything had changed the moment that Sensei Kreese had asked him to take out Daniel. And Bobby had done it, just as he had been asked. And he regretted it. Every moment of it. Karate was over for him what with the disqualification and lifetime ban. He could never trust his Sensei again after what had happened with Johnny in the parking lot. Bobby wasn’t even sure he could look Kreese in the eye again.

And then there was Becca. In the past 5 days they had barely had a chance to talk. It wasn’t like he could really just walk over to the Kreese house to talk to her, the phone was also awkward too. The chances of her dad answering either were too high. With the holiday break in full swing, he didn’t have the chance to catch her at school.

So Bobby found himself out on a chilly Christmas Eve, tossing pebbles at a window like he had once before, praying to god that no one else would spot him outside.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the window opened, a familiar face greeting him.

“Bobby, what are you doing?”

“I came to see you! Can you come down?”

He watched as she bit her lip, a nervous tick she had.

“You know I can’t….” Becca hesitated.

“Then I guess I’m coming to you…”

Bobby eyed the trellis along the side of the house. A year ago it had held him. He held his breath as he scaled it once more.

Becca laughed when he finally reached her window.

“One of these days you’re going to break it.” She chided.

“Thank god it wasn’t tonight. Last thing anyone wants is to spend Christmas Eve in emergency.” Bobby winked.

“Speaking of Christmas Eve, shouldn’t you be at home spending it with your family?”

“I will, I just wanted to make sure you got this on time…” He reached into his pocket, pulling out the small wrapped box and showing it to her.

Becca blushed, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear, “I don’t have your present up here, I’d go get it but things are a little tense in the house so I don’t think I can grab it.”

His expression changed to one of worry.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…”

He could tell she didn’t want to talk about it. That was fair, who wanted to dwell on those sorts of things during the holidays.

“How about us, are…” His mouth suddenly went dry and he tried to swallow, “Are we okay?”

There she was, biting her lip again.

“I don’t know, are we?”

He knew she had heard about what had gone on at the tournament, it was written on her face. But that was between him and Kreese, Becca had nothing to do with that.

“Well, I think you’re answer is inside this.” Bobby gave a coy smile as he handed the small gift box to her, leaning in to kiss her. The trellis gave a groan as he did so.

“Oh shit…”

Becca couldn’t help but laugh again, “I think that’s your cue to leave.”

Bobby chuckled in return, “You’re probably right. Let’s meet up soon, okay? Once things settle down after the holidays.”

Becca nodded and he stole a second kiss before starting to climb down.

“Merry Christmas, Becca.” He called softly.

\--

Becca studied the box, wondering what was in it as Amy barged into her room.

“What’s that?” her sister asked.

Becca gave her sister a look. “It’s a present, can’t you tell by the wrapping and bow?”

“Then why isn’t it under the tree with the rest of the presents?” Amy asked, crawling up on the bed beside her sister.

“Because it’s a _secret_ present.” Becca laughed as she playfully poked her sisters side.

Amy giggled, moving away. “Are you gonna open it?”

Becca smiled, “I guess I should, shouldn’t I?”

It was a little weird having an audience as she pulled at the tape holding the paper together. She knew it was killing Amy to watch her carefully unwrap the box, the younger Kreese would have torn through the paper in seconds.

“ _Becca_!” She whined, earning a snicker from her older sister.

“It’s my gift, I’ll open it the way I want to.” Becca stated matter of factly. Besides, she knew Bobby would have put a lot of care into wrapping it, it didn’t feel right to just rip into it.

With the paper finally off, she took the lid off the box, a silver charm bracelet nestled safely in tissue paper. It was gorgeous.

“What is it?” Amy asked anxiously.

“It’s a bracelet…” Becca blushed as she studied it, holding it out for her sibling to inspect it.

“I... know..?” The younger girl read from an engraved charm, giving her a puzzled expression. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Becca bit her lip as she could feel her heart skip a beat. It meant that somehow, some way, things would work out the way they were supposed to.

“I told you, it’s a secret present. Only I’m allowed to know. Now get out of here, aren’t you supposed to be putting out milk and cookies?”

Becca lingered a little longer in her room. It really was a secret wasn’t it? Most people wouldn’t get the meaning at all.

“Love you Bobby.” Becca whispered before slipping the bracelet under her pillow for safekeeping, at least for now, before heading down to the living room to join the rest of her family.


End file.
